The☆Peace!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Ren'ai Revolution 21 11th Single (2000) |Next = Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ 13th Single (2001) }} The☆Peace! (ザ☆ピース！) is Morning Musume's 12th single. It was released July 25, 2001. It sold a total of 682,320 copies and reached number one on the Oricon Charts. "The Peace!" ranked as the #20 single for 2001. Tracklist #The☆Peace! #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (でっかい宇宙に愛がある; There's Love in This Great Big World) #The☆Peace! (Instrumental) #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd gen: Goto Maki *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai Single Information ;The☆Peace! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN *Horn Arrangement: Kawamatsu Hisayoshi *Chorus: Tsunku *Performed by: DANCE☆MAN & THE BANDMAN **Bass and "Myaoon": DANCE☆MAN **Guitar: JUMP MAN **Keyboards: WATA-BOO **Percussion: STAGE CHAKKA MAN **Turntable: DJ.ICHIRO *Horn Section: HORNS MAN BROTHERS **Trumpet: Kuwano Nobuyoshi, Tanaka Tetsuya **Trombone: Kawamatsu Hisayoshi **Saxophone: Yamanaka Shigetaka *Dance Choreography: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Takeishi Wataru ;Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Drums: Sano Yasuo *Bass: Komatsu Hideyuki *A.Piano: Nakanishi Yasuharu *Hammond Organ: Kawai Daisuke *Percussion: Saito Nobu Performances Concert Performances ;The☆Peace! :See also: The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ for "The☆Peace! (Updated)" performances. *Hello! Project 2001 ~TOGETHER! Summer Party!~ *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~ *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ - Hello! Project *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Hello! Project *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ - Berryz Koubou *Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ - Matsuura Aya, W, Melon Kinenbi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ - Wonderful Hearts (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kashimashi Elder Club~ - Elder Club (part of a medley) *Ongaku Gatas First Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Mi Zaru Shuku Zaru GOODSAL!~ - Ongaku Gatas *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ (part of a medley) *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ - Hello Pro Egg *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ - Hello Pro Egg *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ (part of a medley) *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ - Tanaka Anri, Kitahara Sayaka, Komine Momoka, Fukumura Mizuki, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin, Sato Ayano *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai ~Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~ - Dream Morning Musume *Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Dai Isshou Shuumaku "Yuusha Tachi, Shuugou Seyo"~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Morning Musume *MUSIC FESTA Vol.0 - Yoshizawa Hitomi *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Makino Maria *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Ishikawa Rika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Sato Hikari, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Tsubaki Factory ;Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *2004nen Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ - Nakajima Saki *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - Hello! Project *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ TV Performances *2001.07.22 Hello! Morning *2001.07.22 MUSIX *2001.07.26 Motai *2001.07.27 FUN *2001.07.28 Pop Jam *2001.07.28 MUSIX *2001.07.29 CDTV *2001.08.03 Music Station *2001.08.04 MUSIX *2001.08.06 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2001.08.09 Utaban *2001.08.11 MUSIX *2001.08.25 Pop Jam *2001.08.26 Pop Jam *2001.10.04 Utaban *2001.??.?? Best Ten 2001 *2002.01.12 MUSIX *2002.08.17 24HOUR TELEVISION *2003.10.03 Music Station *2003.12.03 FNS Kayousai *2003.12.31 CDTV *2004.07.24 Music Fair 21 (with Pink Lady) *2005.05.08 Hello! Morning *2012.01.01 CDTV Premium Live - Dream Morning Musume Event Performances *2019.08.10 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 682,320 Trivia *This is the sixth Morning Musume single with an English name. *4th Generation member Ishikawa Rika gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *As of February 2016, the official music video has over 3,000,000 views, making it 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *This is the first single where Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume. *The song was covered by Hangry & Angry. *The☆Peace! was re-arranged and performed by Morning Musume's 2013 lineup in The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~. *An English cover was recorded by Cindy Braggs as "Peace!" for the album Cover Morning Musume! External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: The☆Peace!, Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru cs:The☆Peace! es:The☆Peace! it:The☆Peace! Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:2001 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:2001 Number 1 Singles Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Platinum Certification Category:Highest Ranking Single